paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 11: Waking Up
Chapter 11: Waking Up The next day, Ryder woke up with Rocky and Marshall sleeping in his arms. He was just happy that they of to sleep after a long night. Eventually, Ryder made the pups Breakfast, and then washed his hands. Once that as done, Ryder called out to the pups who were sleeping inside The Lookout on their dog beds. "Pups! Time for Breakfast!" Ryder called out, but none of the pups got up. Luckily, Chase was awake. The German Shepard went over to Ryder and smiled. "Don't worry, Ryder. I'll get the pups up... Wait, where are Rocky and Marshall?" Chase said, now looking for the two missing pups. "They both had nightmares, so they came to me and I let them sleep in my bed. I'll go wake them up. You can let the others know it's time for Breakfast," Ryder explained before heading back into The Lookout. "Mega-phone! Ruff!" Chase commanded as his pup-sized mega-phone came out. "PAW Patrol! Wake up! Time to wake up everybody! Ryder says it's time for Breakfast!" Chase announced, his mega-phone repeating every word with a clear, loud sound. Slowly, all of the remaining pups got up. Meanwhile, Ryder went back up the elevator and walked over to the two pups who were sleeping on in his bed. "Marshall, Rocky, time to get up!" Ryder whispered politely into their ears. Marshall and Rocky just gave Ryder sleepy looks before going back to sleep. "Marshall and Rocky, the other pups are waking up!" Ryder said, hoping they would get up to join them. "We know, we heard Chase's Mega-phone from up here!" Marshall replied, opening his eyes for only a few seconds, and then closing them again. Ryder thought for a minute, and knew exactly how to get them out of bed. "Okay... Sleep as long as you want, but if you do, you'll miss Breakfast!" Ryder responded as he knew what was about to happen. "Breakfast!" both Rocky and Marshall exclaimed with enthusiasm. Rocky slowly stood up, and then jumped off Ryder's bed, and then stood next to Ryder. "By the way, what are we having for Breakfast?" Marshall asked curiously. "Just the usual, with some bacon!" Ryder answered. Once he heard the word 'bacon', Marshall got really excited. "'Bacon?!' I love bacon! Come on, Rocky! Let's g- Wahooooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Marshall cried out as he attempted to run out of Ryder's bed. Unfortunately, when he did this, Marshall got some of his paws caught in Ryder's bed sheets and blankets, and when he went rolling off Ryder's bed, he ended up taking Rocky and Ryder's bedding with him! Eventually, Rocky and Marshall stopped rolling. However, since Marshall had accidentally rolled off Ryder's bed with Ryder's bedding still covering him, Marshall and Rocky were now tangled up under Ryder's bed sheets and blankets. "Ahhhhhhh! Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Marshall cried out as he struggled to get out. "Help! Ryder help! Get me outta here!" Rocky shouted in a muffled voice, also trying to get free from Ryder's sheets and blankets. Ryder couldn't help giggling as he watched the two pups make futile attempts to get out of his bedding, looking more like ghosts instead of pups. Once he stopped giggling, Ryder decided to help them. "Marshall! Rocky!" Ryder exclaimed as to tried to help the pups get out of his bedding. Eventually, Marshall and Rocky were free. "I'm sorry for rolling into you and getting us tangled up, Rocky; it was an accident!" Marshall apologized. "No worries, Marshall. I understand," Rocky replied. Marshall then turned to Ryder. "I'm sorry for messing up your bedding, Ryder. I just got so excited when you mention the bacon!" Marshall apologized feeling a bit guilty. "It's okay, Marshall. I'll just put my bedding back on, and then we'll have breakfast!" Ryder replied before he went over to his bed and stated putting his sheets and blankets back on his bed. Next Chapter: Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 12: Breakfast and Helicopter Emergency Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Pups' Adventures